1. Field of the Invention
The present device relates generally to a rotating shaft bearing system and, more particularly, to a lubrication circulating device for such bearings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lubrication of bearings frequently presents a problem when loads or speeds become too great for grease lubrication. Oil lubrication has been provided for such high stress conditions. However, to accomplish the necessary oil circulation, particularly on spaced vertical shaft bearings, it has generally been necessary to provide an external circulating pump for the oil. The external circulating pump is inconvenient, bulky and can prove expensive. Furthermore, if the external pump should fail during operation of the bearings, the results would be disastrous.